I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: It's only just a moment, but it means the world to Spongebob. VERY SLIGHT SQUID/SPONGE!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, Stephen Hillenburg does.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and the plot alone.

**Warning**: _Barely_ any SquidwardXSpongebob.

* * *

"_I'm ready_!" a yellow sponge shouted at the top of his lungs followed by a chant of the same phrase.

This said sponge is wearing what looks to be a square school outfit. His arms are up in the air while he legs move as if he were marching when he's actually running.

A tall hat with a blue anchor decorated on the white fabric can be seen on the head of the enthusiastic sponge.

Spongebob Squarepants is his name and flipping Krabby Patties is his game.

Some might say that it's weird for Spongebob to be so eager, but that's because they don't know Spongebob's loves.

The feeling of his spatula in his hand. The crackling of patties being cooked. The bubbles from the fry-maker. The softness of the buns. And most importantly the smell and sight of a finished Krabby Patty.

There's another reason, of course. Spongebob's second best friend of all time.

Squidward Tentacles.

That's the second part of work that Spongebob loves. To be able to work with a best friend is a miracle compared to other situations. He just has to smile when he sees Squidward's face appear from the square in the wall. He always has to say something when he hears the nasally noise Squidward calls a voice.

Spongebob pushes both doors open and greets the smell of the Krusty Krab with a large inhale of his breath. With the exhale came, "I'm ready to flip some Krabby Patties!"

Squidward mentally groaned and showed his dislike by slouching and giving his famous angry face. Spongebob falls onto his back and slivers to the door that leads to the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He goes into the kitchen and Squidward waits because he knows what's coming.

A yellow corner starts to appear at the corner of the small window then there's a large circular eye peeking out at Squidward.

"Hey Squidward," Spongebob called quietly.

Heaving a sigh Squidward has trouble answering but asks, "What?"

"Good morning," Spongebob greets with his oh-so-known laugh that sounded like a giggle at this point.

Squidward grunts since he doesn't feel like this is a good morning at all. Why lie when you can grunt? You aren't saying yes or no.

A costumer finally approaches and the yellow sponge disappears. Squidward actually uses some energy to straighten himself up to at least look more presentable then usual.

"May I take your order?" Squidward asks only as excitedly as Squidward can do.

"Yeah, I'd like two Krabby Patties," the green fish orders.

Squidward nods and turns around. He pokes his head by the square in the wall to say, "Two Krabby Patties, Spongebob."

"Comin' right up, Squidward!"

Squidward rolls his eyes at Spongebob's happiness. Squidward turns around and crosses his arms as he counts to himself in his head. When he's done counting down he holds his hand out and a tray with two Krabby Patties rests on his tentacle. Squidward hands the costumer the tray. Squidward sighs and watches as the bubbles float away from his mouth.

"Are they happy?"

Squidward yells with fright and falls back since he hit the edge of the boat that is considered his work-space. Squidward pulls himself up while holding his head and breathing heavily.

"Don't you just love to see the gleam in a person's eyes when they take that bite into a Krabby Patty, Squidward?" Spongebob asks with a dreamy tone to his voice as if Squidward were still standing next to him instead of recovering from being scared breathless (since there are no pants on Squidward…).

"I don't watch people _eating_ like you do Spongebob," Squidward mutters as he stands up and fixes his hat.

"Seeing that you made someone happy makes you feel all tingly inside!" Spongebob exclaims as he squeals and hugs himself while biting his lower lip. He chose to ignore what Squidward said or maybe he really didn't hear what he said.

"And he doesn't listen as usual," Squidward grumbles crossly. This time he speaks louder to say, "Go back into the kitchen."

"but I want to stay out here with you, Squidward!" Spongebob says with bleary eyes.

"Go back in the kitchen and I'll poke my head through that slot in the wall every once in a while," Squidward suggests just to get Spongebob away from his side.

"Really?" Spongebob asks quietly.

"Would you rather I quit my job, Spongebob?" Squidward asks with a glance of contempt at Spongebob.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Squidward," Spongebob says seriously but happily. After this is said Spongebob gleefully goes back into the kitchen which makes Squidward much happier.

* * *

To tell the truth I honestly had the sudden urge to make this cute little one-shot for Squidward and Spongebob. I'm thinking about making one for Spongebob and Patrick. It's just very slight stuff like what I made here.

Reviews would be appreciated--that means I WANT them!


End file.
